Almost
by castronomicaaal
Summary: Spencer is upset about something and it's up to Derek to set him straight. (Morgan/Reid)


**A/N: This is my first Criminal Minds fanfiction post and I hope you enjoy it! Takes place after the events of Mayhem.**

Spencer avoids Derek like the plague for a week after it happens.

Derek spends most days trying to figure out what he did—no possible reason for Spencer's ignorance coming to mind. And it's definitely not as though the avoidance is mutual, oh on the contrary. Derek had been attempting to lure the boy into conversation multiple times a day, only succeeding whenever case discussion had been involved.

Otherwise?

Forget playing cards on the jet or simple back and forth banter, and god forbid actual, normal conversation.

By the eighth day, Derek decides that he's had more than enough of it.

Most of the team is currently pent up at Penelope's place—Aaron not there due to a cold Jack had caught yesterday at school, and Rossi having opted out to give the younger members of the group a chance to "hang out" a bit and unwind from the stress of their last case.

Derek takes his opportunity when he spots Spencer slowly make his way out of the living room, leaving behind JJ, Emily, and Penelope in their current heated debate over which shoes might look best with the dress Emily had just purchased on one of their recent shopping endeavors.

Kevin is still working diligently in Penelope's kitchen, finishing up their dinner for the evening. Derek hadn't known Lynch could cook, so that had been a surprise. But judging by the current aroma emitting from the room, he's got nothing to complain about.

No one notices Spencer's silent exit, heading into Penelope's room. They'd kept their coats in there, and Spencer his book as well, so Derek assumes it's what he's after. And certainly, no one pays any mind as Derek follows after him.

Like expected, Spencer is shuffling through their coats, searching for his hardcover copy of _A History of Western Philosophy_ when Derek enters behind him.

Shutting the door, Spencer can't help but jump; surprised by the noise. Turning, Derek doesn't miss it as the younger man's eyes widen abnormally large before he throws him a quick glare and returns to his previous task at hand.

"You can't avoid me forever, kid." Derek tells him honestly, a hint of annoyance to his tone. Crossing his arms in front of his chest, Derek waits for a response.

Releasing a sigh, Spencer turns slowly. The glare hasn't dissipated—if anything, it's burning darker.

This unsettles Derek, but he refuses to let it show. Honestly, he's at a loss as to what he could have possibly done to the genius.

"You're a stupid idiot."

Derek blinks once, twice, watching the man standing before him before he allows a small grin to escape. This only causes Spencer to look on, body language more annoyed than before. With a huff, he rolls his eyes.

"Come again, pretty boy?" Derek baits him.

"I said," Spencer spits out, "you're a stupid idiot."

"If this is your way of hitting on me, man, I've got to say I'm flattered but perhaps a different approach may help?"

"Fuck you," Spencer shakes his head, running both hands through his lengthy, unruly hair.

This pulls Derek back a bit, some of his previous unsureness returning. Honestly, he's heard Spencer swear before, but nothing ever quite that vulgar directed Derek's way.

"Spencer, come on, talk to me." Derek tries another softer approach, hoping his use of Spencer's first name might allow the younger man to realize he's trying.

This softens the kids gaze, but only a marginal amount.

"You almost died," he finally admits, voice small.

Derek's heart sinks.

"Kid, come on—"

"Don't kid me, Derek." Spencer frowns, shaking his head. "I'm an adult, and so are you. A stupid one, but an adult nonetheless."

"I've been called stupid tonight by you more times than I've been called it this entire past year," Derek observes casually. "Are you going to tell me about how I almost died?"

"Yeah," Spencer mutters, biting his lip and throwing Derek an original Spencer glance. The one that says 'you're clearly an idiot' without having to actually say it out loud. "Only because people say it behind your back instead of to your face." Honestly, if anyone else had said that to him, Derek might have been affronted. But with Spencer? It's rather enduring. "You took off in that ambulance and almost blew yourself up." Spencer finally tells him.

Derek frowns. "Spencer, I'm fine."

"You almost died." Spencer repeats firmly.

"But I didn't, did I?" Derek counters, raising a single brow.

"On average, someone within the law enforcement branch is killed approximately every 58 hours," Spencer blurts out, hands moving around wildly. "Certainly, bomb related deaths are rare and on the lower spectrum of causes, but my point is that they do exist and they do happen."

"Not to me," Derek shakes his head, sincerity in his voice. "Pretty boy, I am right here. Standing in front of you—okay? I am right here. I'm not a part of that statistic."

"You could have been," Spencer responds, shoulders falling—defeated. Derek can't help the small chuckle that escapes his lips.

"You avoided me for an entire week over a 'could have been'? Spencer, come on man. You should have just talked to me about this right after it happened."

"I couldn't," Spencer turns suddenly, a newfound blush tinting his cheeks. This raises Derek's curiosity tenfold. "I was so mad I wanted to kill you myself."

"That will teach me," Derek snorts, rubbing a single hand over his shaved head. "Kill the guy that survives a near death ordeal in order to let him know that you're mad he almost died. Reid, for a genius you can be pretty dumb sometimes."

"You've called me dumb tonight more times than I've been called it all year?" It comes out as more of a question than actual statement, but Derek appreciates the sentiment nonetheless. He'd love to hit the kid back with his own previous words, but he's certain there's no way in hell anyone is calling _Spencer _dumb behind his back. So he settles for a smile instead.

Spencer slowly returns it. "Or…" He begins to speak again but trails off, his confidence wavering.

"Or?" Derek repeats, quirking both brows inquiringly.

"Or," Spencer sighs. "I really wanted to kiss you." He admits, biting his lip so hard Derek thinks he might draw blood.

"Huh," Derek contemplates this new development, mind racing. "Is that so?" He can't help but tease the younger male a bit.

Spencer nods sheepishly, obviously uncomfortable. But he isn't running away, so Derek takes that as a good sign.

Likewise, Spencer could figure the same about Derek.

"So, you either wanted to kill me or kiss me?"

"I just told you that," Spencer reminds him.

Derek's smirk returns. "Barely," he jokes. Spencer's blush darkens, but he doesn't looks away. "So, what's stopping you from doing it now?"

"Killing you or kissing you?" And okay, so the kid has jokes now, too, huh?

"We could go all night, Dr. Spencer Reid," Derek chuckles, shaking his head. "Come on man, what's stopping you from kissing me right here, right now?"

Spencer shrugs lightly, an incredulous look upon his face. "I don't know, maybe my fear of being punched in the face?"

"Who's punching that pretty face of yours?" Derek counters, looking around the room to send Spencer the message that they're the only two in there currently. "Because I'm sure as hell not about to."

"But you're straight?"

"Do all straight people punch other people?" And okay, so apparently Derek can't help himself.

Spencer frowns. "Derek! Be serious for one second."

"I am, I am," Derek promises, raising both hands in mock surrender. "In all _seriousness_," he shoots Spencer a pointed look. "I want to kiss you, too."

"Come on!" Spencer shouts, exasperated. "I said be serious, Morgan. For two seconds."

"I touch you all the time Spencer," Derek points out. "Come on man, all of the damn time. And I tease you nonstop. Don't make me call you dumb again."

"But," Spencer watches Derek intently for a moment or so, profiling his body language even though he shouldn't be, before allowing a small smile to escape past his lips. "You tease me nonstop? Derek, what are you, a twelve year old boy or a man?"

"Keep that talk up and you'll never find out."

This shuts Spencer up quickly, blushing once more.

"I've never really broadcasted it before, Reid, but I kind of go both ways." Derek admits finally, shrugging as though this isn't the first time he's actually said it out loud to someone he considers to be family.

"Left and right?" This earns Spencer a quick punch to the arm, but luckily pulls Derek from his sudden nerves. Both share a soft chuckle before sobering slightly.

Meeting gazes, Derek pulls Spencer closer, pressing their chests together softly but never breaking eye contact.

"So," Spencer sighs softly, a small grin playing at his lips. "You're here, I'm here, and we're both kinda queer. Did I catch it all?"

Shaking his head, Derek squeezes Spencer's shoulder gently. "You missed something very important—I'm shocked really. Dr. Reid missing such a massive variable?"

"Me? Never! What could I have possibly neglected to insert into the equation?" Spencer feigns mild horror.

"Kissing, pretty boy. The mutual desire to press our lips to one another's." Derek informs him.

Spencer nods at this, eyes glazing over and obviously lost in thought. "What are the kids calling it these days? Making out? Sucking face? Tonsil hockey?"

"You are a kid," Derek laughs slightly.

"All man," Spencer mumbles, pulling Derek in closer. "But go ahead, keep that talk up and you'll never find out."

A simple kiss has never tasted sweeter.


End file.
